We will develop and evaluate methods for obtaining improved contrast in chest radiography. Methods for improving contrast will be unsharp masking and efficient scatter rejection, including slit radiography and improved anti-scatter grids. Evaluation will be by contrast measurement, nodule detection experiments, and clinical studies of patients with known or suspected lung disease, including lung cancer and occupational lung disease.